Every Queen Needs Her Knight
by savior-ofstorybrooke
Summary: Viva La SwanQuen! So we all know that the best women from our favorite show are hopefull getting together (they are totally endgame). Here's how this happened. It's probably gonna be a few chapters long unless everyone hates it but yea... New Chapters will come out whenever, but hopefully be updated at least once a week. And follow me on tumblr at savior-ofstorybrooke .
1. Apple Cider

Since Neal had left Storybrooke, Regina and I had been trying to get along better for Henry's sake. We worked out a custody agreement and met constantly to make sure we stayed on the same page. To be honest, I loved seeing her picture on my phone every time she called or hearing her voice on the other side of the call. All of the time we spent together had cause me to have an infatuation with the Mayor but that's all I thought of it; it was just a product of hanging out together. Maybe I wanted it to be something more but I knew it couldn't be.

I had been to see Regina in her office many times before, mostly to talk about Henry, but this felt different. Since I thought it was just about him I came straight from my office still dressed with a gun, handcuffs, and the sheriff badge on my belt. Instead of sitting in her office like usual, though, we were standing in her den with glasses of her potent cider. She was in a low cut dress that showed off her cleavage and perfect hourglass figure. It made me want to stand closer. She looked nervous as she tried to steady her shaking hands.

"So," I said, "what did you want to talk about again?" I could already feel the alcohol running through my veins. She smirked in a cute half-smile that I had seen many times before. It was the one thing that I liked most about her; her downright adorable smile.

"You, Sheriff Swan," she said finally after a bit of deliberation, "how are things at the station?" I snorted, almost choking on the cider that I had just taken a swig of.

"Fine, I guess," I said. I was wondering where she planned on going with this.

"Good," she muttered, "Miss Swan, may I be frank?" She didn't wait for my response, "Since you broke the curse I haven't really wanted much, but there is one thing that continues to evade me. I'm a person who goes after what I want, Miss Swan, and I will stop at nothing until I have it."

"And what is it that you want exactly, Madame Mayor," I asked narrowing my eyes. She sounded awfully threatening, well more so than usual. She began walking toward me and immediately my hand went to the gun on my belt.

"You," she whispered when she was about 2 feet in front of me. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and pushing me against the wall.

Her lips were on mine, forcing them apart and practically shoving her tongue down my throat. I couldn't move, she was using her magic to keep me against the wall, as she continued her assault. Her hands left my neck and started unbuttoning my shirt when I broke her hold on me. Regina's body was pulled from mine and trapped against the opposite wall by my magic.

"What the hell Regina," I yelled dropping her to the floor and walking out, trying frantically to button up my shirt. I could hear her heals clicking on the hard wood floor as she followed me to the front door. Just as she reached me I turned around and grabbed her shoulders, my resolve not to do this was gone. He eyes burned with want, no _need_, and she was biting her lip in an appealing manor.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," I mumbled, "where's Henry?" her eyes lit up even more when I said this.

"With your parents," she said. My hands traveled down to her hips as I pinned her against the wall and kissed her flawless neck. I could feel her hands undoing my buttons once again. I pulled her up, letting her wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I carried her into the den and laid her down on the chaise. She pulled off my shirt and started on my belt.

I was laying with my back against the cool leather of the chaise. Regina laid on top of me, covered with a blanket, with her head on my bare chest. Our legs were intertwined and the sound of Regina trying to calm her breathing rang in my ears. My fingers were tangled in her short brown locks and hers rested on my arms. Gina looked up and kissed me softly, a silent thank-you. I trailed kisses to her ear and grazed her earlobe with my teeth, whispering her name. She looked at me with burning eyes again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit," she exclaimed glancing at the grandfather clock across the room. "It's Henry. We can't tell him," she whispered pulling a silk robe over her flawless body, "put on your clothes and I'll take care of this." She walked out of the room and closed the door. I quickly put my clothes on and laced up my boots. When Regina came back into the room I kissed her goodbye and left. I felt guilty.


	2. Lunch and Dinner

Since my tryst with Regina, I found myself looking t Storybrooke differently. Every time I saw her, I found myself staring. Every time my phone rang I would hope that it was her voice on the other end. Every time I thought about her I found myself lusting for that forbidden feeling again. I had a head-over-heels crush on Mayor Mills but with Henry, David and Snow constantly around I could do nothing about it. I finally talked to her a week after.

Regina came to the station during my lunch break. Her chocolate colored eyes were melting like they had been that night; not yet burning, but close enough to it. She sat on the corner of my desk, dangerously close to me. I looked into her eyes with want.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me Miss Swan," she asked.

"No," I said bluntly. She looked at me with hurt and questioning eyes. "I have other things in mind that I would like to do with you. I'm not really hungry, for food that is." She smirked that adorable half smile. "I'll be at your house in 5 minutes." I got up and walked out, giving her no chance but to follow.

I was so tried that I couldn't open my eyes. I could hear her get up and get dressed to go back to work. Her apple scented perfume hung heavy in the air.

"I have to go back to work dear," her voice trilled, "but I'll be back soon." She pressed her lips against my forehead, pulled the satin sheets over my body, and left, closing the door behind her. I burrowed into her sheets and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, Regina was sitting next to me in bed with files of paperwork around her. She was reading it and occasionally making marks on papers. A piece of hair hung in her face. I reached up and tucked it behind her ear making her jump.

"Bringing work home," I croaked. She smiled and nodded before continuing with her work. I laid there and traced circles on her arm for a while.

"You may want to take a shower. Henry will be home soon," she toned, "I'll tell him you came over for dinner."

By the time Henry walked into the kitchen, I had been sitting there sipping white wine, dressed in one of Regina's satin button-up shirts. It was an off white color that was probably a bad idea to wear when eating lasagna. It was also the first thing Henry noticed.

"Hey mom," he said, "and, uh, mom… Why is she wearing your shirt?" I tried to stop myself from blushing and let her handle that one.

"She was helping me cook and spilled tomato juice on hers," Gina replied without looking up. Henry nodded and pulled a can of Mountain Dew out of the fridge. "Henry go set the table for the 3 of us." He sighed and walked off into the formal dining room. She let out a breath that she had been holding.


	3. Vanilla Bath Soap

Snow and I were eating dinner, waiting for David and Henry to get home from playing knights. We had cracked open a bottle of red wine even though we were only eating ham and cheese sandwiches on the couch while watching the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy.

"It's just so sad," Snow said with tears streaming down her face, "why did she have to die. Now that kid doesn't have a mom and his dad might never wake up." She started inching towards me and I laughed as the characters were doing surgery on a women who had been sawed in half. After the episode was over we sat there with the TV off.

"So what's up with you and Regina," she asked. She said the woman's name with a certain level of disgust, making me smirk. I realized too late that it was the same smirk that Gina used. Snow noticed immediately. "I don't like how much time you've been spending with her."

"Mother, were all adults here," I snapped at her reprimand, "and I can hang out with whoever I want to. There's nothing going on there, I promise. We're just trying to make it work for Henry. That's all." Snow murmured under her breathe at that but I let her get away with it.

David walked in and saved me from a more awkward conversation when my phone buzzed. It was Regina, so I got up and walked into my bedroom.

"Hey babe," I whispered into the phone. I could hear her smiling on the other end.

"Hello dear," she whispered back, "can you come over later tonight? I have some ideas…" she trailed off.

"I'll be over as soon as everyone is asleep," I murmured, blushing. Henry walked into the room so I had to cover, "Yea, I'll be at the meeting tomorrow about the security options for your office, Mayor Mills." I thought it was a good save, but it helped even more when Henry yelled out "hey mom."

"Of course Miss Swan," she said and then whispered, "I'll be waiting dear."

No one went to sleep until 10:30 I didn't dare to sneak out before 11 but when I finally got there the door was open like it usually was, and there was a piece of yarn leading from the front door to the master bathroom. The tub was filled with bubbly water that streamed up the mirror and the window. Gina was standing naked, except for the small apple necklace that I had given her a few days before.

The thick air had a syrupy sweet scent that I couldn't identify until I saw a tiny vial of vanilla bath soap. Gina moved her hands and magicked me still, leaving me in sweet anticipation. She walked up to me and began to pull off my jacket before starting on my jeans and pulling my shirt over my head. I stood there in my lacey black bra and underwear.

She took my hand in hers and lightly kissed each of my fingers. Then she began to move up my arm, leaving a trail of kisses. When she got to my shoulder she stopped and did the same to my left arm. After she got to my other shoulder she began slow sweet torture leaving kisses up my neck and along my jaw line. When she finally got to my lips she released her magic hold. My hands flew up to her hair as I tangled my fingers in her curls. Then I took off my remaining clothes and we stepped into the streaming water.


	4. Love Marks

Sneaking back in was more difficult than I thought it would be. The door creaked when opened and so the steps going up to my room. I was sure I could hear David wake when I passed their door. When I finally got to the safety of my room I noticed the circle shaped marks covering my neck and chest. I let out a sigh as I changed and got into my cold and noticeably empty bed.

In the morning, I took an extra 30 minutes to cover up the bruises so that I could hopefully get them past my parents. I felt like a horny teenager. I walked into the kitchen to the sound of a gasp and the sound of a dish shattering. David looked amused but Snow just looked horrified.

"What," Snow stuttered, "what are those?" She bent down to pick up the pieces of broken ceramic. David answered before I could.

"Love marks," he scoffed, "who was it Emma. Not one of those Dark Guards I hope." He chuckled, but his hand flew to the hilt of the sword that he constantly wore. Snow gasped.

"It's none of your business," I snapped, "I don't ask about your love life; even if you are my parents. You'll know when you need too." I blushed and walked quickly out. When I got to the station, I dialed Regina's number and relayed the story to her. She couldn't stop laughing.

"So when are you going to be at my office Sheriff Swan," she asked finally.

"What do you mean," I asked, genuinely confused.

"You said over the phone that you would be over at my office," she cooed, "to discuss security." She paused. "Or shall I go over to see you?" I could hear her smirk through the phone.

"I'll be over in a few," I said smiling. I hung up the phone and quickly drove home, thankful that my parents weren't there. I changed into more enticing undergarments and sprayed perfume all over my body. I even took time to try and do something with my hair before giving up ion it and driving to the Mayor's Office.

When I got there, she led me by my hand to her office overlooking the town and shut and locked the door. She smirked and went to sit in her rolling chair opposite me with the desk between us. She stayed sitting there silently staring for what felt like an eternity.

"Take off your jacket Miss Swan," she said in her regal voice, "and get comfortable." She smirked to herself as if enjoying a private joke. When I took off my jacket she could see the pink lace from my bra peeking out from under my black tank top. Gina sucked in a breath in anticipation.

"If this is going to be too distracting," I trailed off not wanting to finish.

"Well Miss Swan," she toned, "mow that you're here, there's security in my office." She winked and got up from her desk. She walked to stand in front of me and leaned over. As she grabbed my neck she bit her lip and pulled me up so I was standing. I took a step forwards and pressed her against her desk.

While my lips trailed their way down her neck, Gina reached back and slid everything off her desk, letting it crash to the floor. She kicked off her heels as my fingers fumbled with her buttons. I slid her skirt to her ankles and then to the floor and dropped to my knees to slide off her pantyhose. I took my time, savoring the look of needy anticipation on my woman's face.

Once they were off I began my slow assault and watched her come apart, screaming my name. She looked at me with melting eyes and ran her tongue over her lips. When she stood up, wearing only her bra and unbuttoned shirt, and leaned into me and kissed me deeply, biting my lip and evading my mouth with her tongue.

"Your turn," she whispered wrapping her arms around my waist. Next thing I knew, I had my hands cuffed to her desk and she was unlacing my boots.

After she managed to undress me, she ran her fingers slowly up my leg while she pressed her body against mine. She was kissing me, probing my mouth with her tongue, as her fingers worked their magic. I moaned into her mouth as I felt myself fall into pieces.

"I love you Gina," I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. She looked surprised at the confessing words that I said for the first time since our love affair began, two and a half months ago.

"I love you too," she muttered, looking down shyly. I pulled her into my arms and planted light, soft kisses on her lips and jawline.

"Let's go out tonight," I suggested, "somewhere different; outside of Storybrooke. She nodded in agreement.


End file.
